The Meridian Experience
by Kalims
Summary: Before Phobos was defeated, Caleb lived on earth with the guardians and adjusted to their habits. Now, he decided that it was Will's time to experience life in HIS playground!


**The Meridian Experience**

Caleb chuckled as he walked besides the still sleepy leader of the guardians Will Vandom, in his favorite village in Meridian. He dragged her out of bed early morning to take her here after the deal they made the day before.

They were in the Silver Dragon, just hanging out, relaxing after Phobos's defeat about two weeks ago. Caleb was still visiting Earth mainly because of his relationship with Cornleia, but also because he liked to spend time with Will and the others.

That day, he was complaning about the Earthians' habits and life-style, Will responded by telling him that the Meridians are just too primitave and close minded to adjust to life on Earth, then they spent the next hour arguing about how Caleb was slow in understanding the Earthian rules and life, before they finally made a deal for Will to live a day with Caleb in Metamoor and see if she can adjust to it faster than he did on Earth.

Caleb was very excited about this idea, he really wanted to show Will the true life of his people, and he can see that Will was also excited behind those heavy drowsy eyes of hers. He asked with a big smile on his face when she yawned loudly.

"So, you're ready for a day in Meridian? Remember, you won't stay in Elyon's royal castle, you'll stay here in the village." He pointed out while Will rolled her eyes.

"Caleb, I'm not a rich spoiled daddy's girl, okay? I can work hard, you know? Remember who saved your butt before Phobos's conquer a month ago." Caleb ddin't asnwer, knwoing that Will was right of course. Will kept walking next to him, her gaze was scanning the village.

It got so much better than when Phobos ruled, even if it was two weeks ago, the village turned out to be perfect. Small yet very impressive breathtaking houses were spread along the village, it was amazing. She remembered that Caleb had mentioned before that in this time of the year, Meridian would shine with glamour, and he was right. The sky was blue and the ground was green, it was more like a dream. But as Will was looking around her, she noticed that the residents were staring at her, some mockingly, some strangely.

"Ummm, why is everybody staring at me?" In her voice, a tone of satisfaction was hidden. She expected Caleb to tell her that they admire her so much and were thankful for saving them for Phobos. Of course they really were, but that wasn't the reason for their looks.

"You're clothes are weird." He simply answered with a grin. She stopped in her tracks and looked at her clothes.

She wasn't in her guardian form, she was wearing a pink long sleeved top with a jeans skirt, a litte bit above her knees, and white converses. She seemed elegant and in fact gorgeous! But apparently not in the Meridian eyes, taste, or standards.

"Ohh, is that so? Then why the hell didn't you tell me before we got here?" She yelled in annoyance, only to see that Caleb laughed a bit before putting an inncoent yet malicious expression on his face.

"I just wanted to show you how it feels for everyone to stare and you like your a walking alien." He said, reminding her of his adventures and awkward moments on earth. Will would laugh at him and make fun of him whenever she had the opportunity, like when he showed up one day in school with an armor on his chest. He was pleased that she could taste some of her own medicine now.

"But Caleb, you ARE an alien!"

"Not here. In Meridian, you're the weirdo!" He answered with a samll smirk. Will rolled her eyes for the second time this morning. She noticed that people were still staring at her, so she was really fed up.

"Okay, okay. Are you going to give me some clothes, or let your people take pictures with the village's freak?" Her irritation only amused Caleb, seeing that he knew that Will was faking it for sure, being the second joker of the group. He knew that all of her sarcastic complaining was only a proof on how much she felt comfortable around here, and around HIM.

"Ohhh, come on. Let's get you something to wear." Caleb grinned and took Will to his personal home. Will has been there before, she really liked it. It was placed in the most beautiful spot, that overlooked a small peaceful lake. Caleb noticed that Will was gazing at the place around. He took her hand and led her inside the house as he talked:

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it really is. It's more like the best place to live in." She admitted, her eyes full of light as she walked in this wonderful place. They got in the house and Caleb closed the door and added.

"This season is the perfect period for harvest, you'll see how the villagers work around here, it's fantastic! The best view you could ever watch!" He observed while walking into his room and revealing a beautiful brown gown, a lot shorter than the usuall gowns, but that gave it a special touch.

Looking at it for few seconds, Will took it and headed towards Caleb's room closing the door without saying anything. He awaited her outside, sitting on his chair. After few minutes Will got out and showed herself.

It fit her perfectly, she looked stunning in it, the medieval style really complimented her. She also put a silk short tailed dagged hood on her head, partly to avoid the strong sun, and mainly because she really thought it looked cool on her. Like the female version of Robin Hood. Will looked at herself for a second before turning to Caleb and smiling at him.

"It's great! I love it!" She said cheerfully, before suddenly smirking.

"Though I wonder WHY do you have girls' clothes in you house!" She expected Caleb to blush, but as usual, he didn't, being his strong self.

"Meh, I bought this for Cornelia. She too felt annoyed because of the looks the residents gave her." He said casually.

"Oh, okay. But I don't think she'll be gratefull if she found out that I wore her boyfriend's special present."

"You're right. That's why, you won't tell her." Will agreed then she just took a final look at herself and asked.

"So what's your plan Meridian boy?"

"Glad you asked! I'm going to take you to one of our restaurants." He replyed as Will said in disbelief

"Wait a minute, you have restaurants here?"

"Yup!" He answered proudly. "I never mentioned this probably because I was busy rebelling agaisnt our evil past king." Will just ingored him and headed outsied, while Caleb quickly followed.

They walked right towards the restaurant, the only one in this village. It was very remarkable, a small construction made out of stone. There weren't any flashy lights or fancy seats, it was very modest which increased its beauty.

Caleb and Will sat around a small table, they took the menus from a young waiter and started to read it. While Caleb had a neutral expression, Will was rasing an eyebrow as the read the exotic names.

"Ummm, what's a Maiden Rice?"

"It's a kind of rice with the juice of one of Meridian's rarest plants. I don't recomand it though."

"Why? Is it too expensive for the ex leder if the rebels and current leader of the Meridian's guards?" She said teasingly.

"No! But this food is made for people with constant stomach ache. The juice has a healing ability that could warm up the stomach, but it has a terrible taste, so if you don't have any pain in the stomacl I think you should stick with anoter kind of food." Caleb stated.

"Humm, Okay, then what's a Bobalon With Extras?"

"Now that's a heavy meal! It's a Metamorian animal's meat, sometimes added with sauces and vegetables. It's pretty delicious." Actually, this was one of Caleb's most favorite meals, but Will wasn't really thrilled with the idea of eating an unidentified animal from another wolrd, so she shook her head.

"A Grildy?"

"It's like milkshake!"

"Wow, it's sounds great! Okay, so for the main meal I'll have a cooked Forfid and then for desert I'll have a Crompos Cake with a Grildy!" Will chose but Caleb wasn't pretty sure.

"But Will, a Forfid is a..."

"Is it poisonous?"

"No but..."

"Then I 'll have it!" She demanded so Caleb just sighed and gave up. They ordered two plates of Forfid and desert for later. After a short while, their orders came, and well, let's just say that Will didn't like what she saw.

In front of her, was a large plate and on it was a huge bug-like peice of meat, with a white sauce on top of it! Will had to admit that the smell was appealing, but the looks defintely weren't!

"C-caleb... W-what's t-that?"

"That's your lunch!" He said smirking. "Enjoy!"

Will watched as her friend started biting the Forfid's face! She felt like she was about to throw up! Caleb noticed that she turned pale and her breathing became heavy, probably because of disgust.

"That's what happened to me when I fisrt saw you eating pizza!" He laughed, swallowing the eyes. "Now eat!"

"Will looked at her plate then grimaced. She snapped the creature's leg while in her mind cursing the moment the agreed on this deal. Closing her eyes, she took a small bite.

It was crispy and hot, had a very sharp taste and a hint of spice in it. Will was ready to spit that bite before she her eyes wided and she felt like drooling. Suddenly it wasn't so bad anymore, it was still crispy but the sharp flavor turned more savoury. Will actually enjoyed it. Caleb's eyes glowed as he watch Will's grimace turn into a smile.

"Soooo?"

"I love it! Wonder if real cockroaches have the same taste, do they Caleb?" Caleb frowned. He knew what Will meant by asking him. He remembred that day clearly. He caught a cockroach thinking it was like the Meridian one, even though it was very small comparing to it. He remembred that everyone saw him, Will and Irma made a huge joke out of him, Matt and his friends called him cockroach boy for two weeks, and Cornelia refused to kiss him untill a month later, and after literally soaking his mouth in mint-flavored mouthwash!

"Not at all." He muttered angrily ad half-embarassed. Will giggled right before desert came. Crompos Cake was really sweet and yummy, so was the Grildy. Will was really surprised when Caleb told her that the Grildy is a Metamorian pigeon's blood, he expected her to curse him for not saying that before, but after eating a dog-sized insect, Will was probably never going to judge the book by it's cover.

After their rather interesting lunch time, Caleb took Will to see the farm's workers. They were doing their jobs under the hot sun, and with such devotion! That was really strange, Will would feel tired by just looking at them! They really deserve some credit.

Caleb looked at Will and noticed her heavy breathing, probably because of the very uncomfortbale weather in this spot of the village. He smiled putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go somewhere and drink some cool water." Although is offer was very tempting, Will shook her hand and pulled away from his grib and walked towards the farm.

"Dude, I didn't come here to just expreience the good things about Meridian! You worked at the Silver Dragon so I'll work here!" She stated firmly and walked towards the famers. She smiled at them and talked to them about what to do, they all welcomed her and gave her the tools and off she went.

Caleb was watching from a distance. His lips weren't smiling but his eyes were twinkling, his redheaded good friend was working hard, and often wiping the sweat off her forehead, before smiling at the working villagers around her. She was just like this, a sweet girl, kind and calm, most of the times. She was also very brave, no many people would dare to eat a gigantic bug! But not only that, she was really devoted, in everything, in her life, her work, her love, and her help. She had a lot of qualities and virutes that reminded him of the good people of Metamoor: Humility, kindness, patience, loyalty, diligence, slef-control, wisdom, and much much couldn't see those characteristic at other earthian people, she was sure one great girl, a nobel one.

His trail of thoughts were caught off when his green eyes met Will's golden brown. He smiled at her but she returned a frown, which made him look at her in shock.

"Are you just going to stare at me or actually work and help?" After finding our the reason for Will's inconvenience, he chuckled and stood next to Will, helping her with the work.

After a long while, the sun began to disappear, and the night approached, Will and Caleb were sitting on two chairs, in the garden next to his house, facing a beautiful calm lake. They were both resting form the exhausting exciting day they had. After they worked for like three hours, they both collapsed on the grouned, gasping for air, then after they finally caught their breath, Will got chased by the one of the villagers' pet, which happened to be a big furry reptile! Then Caleb offered Will another Grildy which she happily accepted, before they went for a swim and explored the forset and claimbed some trees.

"Meridian is very beautiful, you should feel proud of where you came from." Will said still gazing at the fading sun.

"Yeah, and I am." He answered smiling. Will looked at him and grinned.

"Though I'm really surprised how you managed to stay with Cornelia."

"Why's that?"

"Well, knowing Corny for a long time, I don't think she's a real bug eater, farm worker, furry reptile's hugger, eh?" She remarked grining at Caleb who returend a smirk.

"Well, she likes the clothes, that's all that matters, right?" Knowing that he was right, Will nodded and shifted her gaze back at the sun. After a while she spoke again.

"Caleb, do you love her?" She asked boldly and fast. Caleb went silent for a moment, he never said these certain three words to anyone, even Cornelia, he thought about it for a second than answered.

"It's..."

"Complicated?" She continued his sentence with a smile. He nodded and explained.

"You see Will, I love spending time with her, I love who she is but... I'm afraid of what the furture holds, it can be dangerous and it can be hard, and I don't know how I really feel, I like her a lot, but what is love? It's an earthian term, but is it true, is..." Caleb had been rudely cut off by Will's snoring. For a moment, he thought she was really asleep, but when she smirked he frowened a put a face!

"Awww, come one Calo! I'm just joking! You should thank me for stopping you from rambling about your love life issues." Than she added seriously.

"You don't have to be afraid ofthe future, that what love means, that you can stick with the person you cherish no matter what happens."

Caleb thought about it and discovered that Will was right, she was pretty deep for a fifteen years old lazy redhead. Before he could stop himslef, his cheeks turned red at the realisation that he kinda admited to Will that he's in love with Cornelia. This sudden discovery made him gasp and look at Will who put a smug look.

"Ahaaa, it seems like you blush Mr. Hunk!" She laughed, and Caleb couldn't help but laughing too, before stopping.

"Just shut up."

Too bad, Will had to come back to Earth tomorrow morning, she told her mother that she's sleeping at Hay Lin's. It was a one-day experience, but it turned out to be really well. Caleb thought that she could turn out to be a pretty good Meridain resident one day, if could get over the fact that there's no TV.

They both looked silently at the sun as it fianlly completely disappeared. They sat outside for a while more, before they returned home and peacefully drifted to sleep. All that Caleb could think of, was how awsome this day was, and Will couldn't think of something else too, except maybe whishing that she didn't miss a very funny episode of her favorite cartoon.


End file.
